Redo Geass
by Awareness Bringer
Summary: One-shot. Lelouch has the same Geass as Queen Shamna of Zilkhstan.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Geass, Clamp and Sunrise do.**

**[RG]**

**Redo Geass**

**[RG]**

In a warehouse within the Shinjuku Ghetto of Area 11, a dozen Britannian Royal Guardsmen surrounded the witness to their crimes, a black-haired Britannian school boy who appeared momentarily shocked from their shooting of the green-haired girl in a prisoner's uniform that literally took the bullet for him just before then. However, the expression of fear on the student's face soon replaced itself with a calculative gaze as if he had a good idea of how to get out of his situation.

Noticing the teenager's look, the lead Guardsman derisively chuckled and said to him. "You think you can escape your own sentence, boy? Don't be so vain. The best you can do now is accept death gracefully."

The purple eyed young man showed a smirk of his own. "It wouldn't be the first time I've had to do that." He then gasped dramatically with wide eyes as he exclaimed in seeming terror. "Viceroy Clovis is here?!"

"What?" The Royal Guard leader said as he and the rest of his squad turned around only to see no reinforcements at the entrance.

**[RG]**

With the soldiers' distracted, Lelouch Lamperouge took his chance to grab the nearest one and attempted to swipe the man's assault rifle and communicator which quickly drew the others' attention, who quickly took out their guns and aimed at both him and their own unlucky comrade.

"No, wait!" The soldier screamed in fear, but Lelouch was quick to use him as a Human shield for the incoming bullets before then kicking his corpse to two more soldiers which drew them to the ground and distracted the rest of the group in time for Lelouch to fire at them with the rifle he took from the first soldier.

At the end, the leading Guard was the only enemy left alive, but had fallen to the ground with his legs shot. As Lelouch quickly kicked the Guard's weapons away and towered over him menacingly, rifle and all, the older man sweated profusely and started to scream. "Please! Don't kill me! I deserve mercy!"

Lelouch's eyes narrowed in disgust at the man who shot Suzaku Kururugi as well as C.C., participated in the massacre that was occurring at the moment, and had finally begged for mercy as if he actually deserved it. Finally, he responded hatefully. "Then you shouldn't have killed people when you weren't prepared to die yourself." He then shot him through the head.

With the Guardsmen out of the way, Lelouch quickly went to C.C., inspected her cranial bullet wound, and began to stir her like many would to a sleeping person in order to wake them up. Soon enough, the bullet exited her head with the wound itself being healed on its own as she then woke up with a surprised expression. "You're still here?" She spoke in near alarm.

"Let's just say that the "Power of Redoing" you gave me has been very useful in figuring out what's going on today." Lelouch quickly explained. "Now come on. Villetta should be here any minute."

Soon enough, a Sutherland Knightmare Frame storms itself inside the warehouse followed by Lelouch calling out to it. "Purist Faction Knight Villetta Nu! I need to have a private talk with Margrave Jeremiah Gottwald! Tell him and only him that it's Lelouch vi Britannia!"

"What?!" A female voice exclaimed from the Sutherland and even C.C. was stunned by how brazen Lelouch was acting, but soon enough, the woman, Villetta Nu, exited out of her Knightmare and approached the former Prince of Holy Britannia warily. "How do I know you actually are Prince Lelouch?"

Lelouch nodded in understanding and held his cellphone to himself. "If it helps, you can send a picture of myself to Margrave Jeremiah. As someone who once served and respected my mother, Empress Marianne, he'll be able to recognize me and understand my stance on this matter." He then used his cellphone to take his picture before handing it over to Villetta. "Please remember, Miss Villetta, only the Margrave must be allowed to know I'm alive at the moment."

Villetta still appeared to be skeptical, but did as she was told all the same, leaving Lelouch to talk with C.C.

"How many times have you died and come back exactly?" The immortal asked with a raised eyebrow.

Lelouch exhaled in exhaustion before turning to her saying. "Half a dozen, I think. It's not easy for a non-athletic teenager to survive a gunfight and figure out who's all in this fight before thinking up a good plan to finally end today."

C.C. showed a small yet genuine smile before leaving a quick peck on Lelouch's blushing cheek and told him. "Well, let's find us a tomorrow then."

**[RG]**

**And thus, a Lelouch with the same Geass as Shamna has been brought into fanfiction terms. The idea behind this has promise to say the least, and I thought the name of the one-shot itself made for a good joke when you think about it. Had to be careful, though, because starting right where Lelouch would've died doesn't leave a lot of room for him to strategize a way to move forward, but starting six hours before he would've gotten his Geass as it works for Shamna in her movie would've led to an annoying paradox. Also, from looking over the Code Geass thread on SpaceBattles, some world maps on DeviantArt, and certain fanfiction stories, I gathered at least eleven promising ideas that I'm not opposed to sharing with you all in the hopes you'll feel inspired to write them yourselves in the event I don't have the time or plan to write them myself. **

**1: Marianne convinces Charles to have Lelouch and Nunnally moved to Euro Britannia for their protection and the former's eventual advancement in Britannian society.**

**2: When the Invasion of Japan heats up, Britannia, the Europia United, and the Chinese Federation eventually agree to partition the island nation among each other which would make for an interesting environment for Lelouch and the others.**

**3: Suzaku's father plays the political game with Charles longer to benefit himself by exchanging Japanese minor islands as well as Sakuradite resources in exchange for multiple benefits while secretly opposing the Holy Britannian Empire with the marriageable Suzaku, Kaguya, Lelouch, and Euphemia caught up in the middle.**

**4: The destruction of Sakuradite-rich Mount Fuji during the Invasion of Japan results in a post-apocalyptic setting where Lelouch and everyone do what they can to survive.**

**5: While there should be more depictions of Lelouch and Nunnally in either the Europia United and/or the Chinese Federation, Zilkhstan feels more Metal Gear-like and fitting for the Zero from Nightmare of Nunnally's ending and is home to a sibling duo that compliments the vi Britannias quite well from what I'm seeing.**

**6: Clovis blames his father for whatever happened to Lelouch and Nunnally instead of the Japanese people which leads him to conspiring with the latter to oppose Charles.**

**7: Something centered on either or both of the Oz siblings in light of their protagonist values.**

**8: A longer version of the terminally ill Zero/Lelouch concept introduced in Man of Secrets on FanfictionNet. **

**9: Akito and Leila work together to create an E.U. Japanese refugee army, like in the FFN story named after the OVA, but with more canon elements than OCs.**

**10: Akito works in the same Japanese group of rogues as Ryo, Yukiya, and Ayano, which would in turn expand with clear goals and more members as I thought the above story would be about from reading the summary.**

**11: Akito ends up in Euro Britannia with Shin and the latter's adopted family, one way or another.**


End file.
